The Gordon Conference of Biological Regulatory Mechanisms is unique in that it brings together a diverse group of scientists working at the cutting edge of fast moving fields in modern biology and interested in broad questions of regulatory mechanisms and cellular function in a wide variety of organisms. Studies on phage, bacteria, yeast and other lower eukaryotes, and higher organisms from fly to man will be discussed. This year's conference will start with a session addressing macromolecular machineries upon which regulation is imparted. Two sessions will cover regulation of gene expression at the transcriptional and posttranscriptional levels. The control of cell growth sessions will emphasize recent advances on checkpoints and fidelity. A session will address the regulation of protein trafficking and targeting and the role of chaperonins in the process. Sessions will also address genomic plasticity in various organisms, the involvement of cellular motors in controlling cellular processes and the molecular basis of rhythms. Finally the determinants of cell communications and cell-cell interactions and its effect on development in bacterial-bacterial, bacterial-plant, bacterial-animal cell and fungal systems will be discussed. The format of the conference will foster discussion among participants. Morning sessions will have 4-5 speakers while evening sessions will have 3-4 speakers. Two posters sessions, lasting each 2 days, will not only increase the number of participants that can present their work, but also allow for the dissemination of very recent information. The conference attracts scientists from academia, government and industry from the U.S. and abroad. We request partial support to provide travel and subsistence monies for applicants who are unable to obtain funds.